Sparks
by Asasrandomsocks
Summary: Christian's been keeping a secret from Syed since he came back. He doesn't want things to change. Will he get what he wants?
1. Chapter 1

_Sparks. Asasrandomsocks._

This story is unbetaed, but has been quickly looked over by two people who think they have a grasp of English grammar. Hopefully all the research has paid off and this is as factually correct as possible, however if you feel that something is incorrect please do not hesitate to contact me.

* * *

><p>Sparks.<p>

It was a little blue bottle, bright mid-blue, it looked a bit like stained glass. Inside the little blue bottle there were pills, they weren't small pills. orange and white capsules that Christian seemed to have no problem swallowing, though he already knew about Christian's lack of gag reflex, he usually enjoyed it.

The bottle and pills showed up after Christian came back during Christmas. He took one in the morning, one in the evening, approximately 12 hours after the last one. He had just trusted that if they were for something important Christian would tell him, and prayed that they weren't illegal. In retrospect he should have asked, but things had been so delicate that tipping the balance seemed like a stupid idea.

They were supposed to be having a family dinner, but Christian hadn't attended, so they'd eaten their lunch and trailed over to his flat to wait for Christian to show and make sure he knew he was supposed to have been there. This family thing was new, it was entirely possible that Christian had assumed he wasn't invited, his Mother said. So he sat, and he stared at the little blue bottle that Christian had left on the kitchen counter because he'd left in a hurry this morning, and he tried not to worry. Christian might have finally started obeying his workplace rules and have turned his phone off during work hours. He might have picked up an extra job which meant he didn't turn his phone back on during his lunch break. Christian might have ignored him or misread him when he said they were having lunch with his family. It was all possible. Something bad didn't have to happened, that feeling he had was probably just the spices from lunch interacting in a weird way, he should probably spend the next few hours near a toilet.

A taxi pulled up outside and caught everyone's attention, Christian got out and paid the driver, then propped himself up better on the crutches. There were crutches and there was a bandage on the back of his head. That was all the damage he could see from the window, Christian clearly needed the crutches to hobble along, and had the keys ready to open the doors. So he entered the flat quite quickly, too quickly for them to look anything other than surprised.

'What happened to you?' his Mother asked as the door closed behind Christian,

'I fell awkwardly, at work' Christian said and it was a good lie, but it was definitely a lie.

'You're lying' he accused quietly, Christian looked at him blankly 'don't lie to me' he said, louder and firmer. Christian looked down at his left ankle, it was the one in the cast.

'Yeah ok, can we talk in private' he said not looking up. He was aware that his family were now giving Christian a suspicious and threatening look. Christian hopped along with his crutches into the bedroom, so he followed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sparks. Asasrandomsocks._

A very short and very dialogue heavy chapter. This might be the last entry for a while due to real life issues, so I thought this would a nice place to pause.

* * *

><p>The door clicked closed behind Christian, and he spent a good minute staring at his feet before looking up at him.<p>

'I have epilepsy, I had a seizure early December last year, it was the first in years, I've been off medication for years but when I had the seizure I had to go back on to control any that might arrive, I had another seizure at work this morning and fell badly, they think my dose of medication is too low so they've upped it should work but if it doesn't' Christian paused and visibly braced himself.

'If it doesn't they might start to be concerned that my seizures are uncontrollable, they were always very controllable before' Christian edged towards him.

'I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, I know you noticed the pills but you never asked and I didn't want you to' Christian paused, looked at the ceiling, and swallowed.

'I didn't want you to look at me differently, and that always happens.' Christian looked him in the eyes.

'Syed?' Christian asked, reaching out then appearing to think better of it and retracting his arm. Christian gave him a good few minutes before speaking again.

'Should I go?' Christian asked.


	3. Chapter 3

There were people everywhere, he hadn't expected anything else. He kept an eye out for anything that looked familiar. His phone booted up and promptly vibrated with several missed calls. He'd texted his parents, Jane, Roxy anyone Syed might have tried to contact to find him before, and some of the calls were from them. Most were from Syed. It was Syed's details that flashed up on his phone a minute later, the goofy picture of them that Roxy took one night at the Vic. He waited for the warm feeling, the comfort and safety to hit him, instead he felt nothing but cold nausea. He was a man who had battled his way through some of the worst hangovers known to man, nausea was something he could handle. He picked up, on the other end of the phone Syed let out a sharp exhale and started to babble

'Christian? Are you OK? Where are you? Where have you been? I called everyone and no one knows where you are, I called Ashley I was that worried. Are you OK?'

'I'm fine'. His answer was short, to the point, and 100% false.

'well' Syed started and stopped, made these odd little gasping noises. 'Where are you? Do you want me to come and get you?'

'I'm not a child Syed, I can get myself back' he replied sharply, any of the ease he had previously felt vanished by a moment of paranoia.

'No! No I know that. I just wanted to know where you were, I didn't mean that.' Syed said equally as swiftly.

'I'm in Florida' he stated, which was the best estimation he could give.

'Oh' Syed said, sounding very small.

'Are you leaving me?' Syed asked blandly a moment later. Syed didn't say 'again?' but he definitely felt it's presence.

'No' he replied.

'When are you coming home?' Syed asked, the same bland tone. The one that told him he'd managed to mess things up so badly again.

'Few days, a week, whenever I can get a flight back around that time' he said, he hadn't thought about it, but a week sounded good.

'Call me when you have the details, ok? Or just' Syed paused, audibly choking on his words

'Just call me'.


End file.
